


Ferrari's are Red

by Byakko_Kitsunetsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Complete, Fetish, M/M, One Shot, Surprise Ending, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki/pseuds/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a fetish for cars, Sasuke and Gaara make a bet. Sasuke may have a Lamborghini but Gaara has a Ferrari. GaaNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferrari's are Red

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FFN- August 16, 2011. Because I'm in the process of duplicating my FFN account here, I won't be doing any revisions for a while but will take critiques from a new audience into consideration!

Naruto Uzumaki had an addiction to cars, fast, beautiful cars. Yes he still loved Ramen. Every flavor, instant or homemade and would have it every meal he could persuade his companions to get it, but cars, they were just something else entirely.

To feel the sleek metal hood in those vibrantly bright colors, that cool leather interior with the new car smell still in the air. Gods, the way an engine purred would be enough to give him a hard on if it were the right brand.

To define the cars we're talking about, it wouldn't be any regular car manufacturer like Ford, Hyundai, Audi, Acura, Toyota, Subaru, Volvo, Jaguar, Mazda, Cadillac, Chrysler or Mitsubishi. Oh no, we're talking Porsche, Bentley, Mercedes Benz, Bugatti, Koenigsegg, Saleen, Ferrari, and Lamborghini, the best of the best.

Just thinking about all the brands gave Naruto goose bumps.

This addiction that Naruto had led him to motor shows all over the world, it helped that his godfather, Jiriaya, and both his companions had connections to the motor shows. Sighing, Naruto reminisced about the very last car show he had been too; all those shiny new cars with their spotless paint and designs that could make Naruto melt if he were to touch it. Luckily he hadn't gotten kicked out for inappropriately touching a Porsche this time but he had been asked to step away from the new Koenigsegg Agera model after he got caught drooling over it.

The familiar sound of a certain car engine revving brought Naruto out of his thoughts; he looked out onto the street from the windows of the luggage claim to see a gorgeous, brand new, black 2012 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 750-4 Spyder Performante.

In the drivers seat was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, looking smug as usual. Sasuke was the vice president of Uchiha Inc., the multi-billion dollar corporation and filthy rich. Naruto had known Sasuke since they were both five years old and they had been dating for several years already.

Naruto remembered when Sasuke first got the Gallardo, before they had even gotten home with it they had stopped to have some mind blowing new car sex. The entire time Sasuke had been teasing him by revving the engine, making Naruto shudder each time he sat himself down on the Uchiha. Regardless of the teasing, it was amazing sex and the blonde was a pile of goo sighing contently every few minutes for the rest of the ride home.

Excitedly, Naruto picked up his bags and headed towards the doors of the baggage claim. Sasuke didn't see him at first; he turned the engine off, unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. The Uchiha was unable to keep a smirk off his face as people stared and whispered; his car definitely stood out from the bright yellow taxis and oversized busses with advertisements on their sides.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as soon as the sliding glass doors opened for him, the Uchiha heard his name and turned to where he heard it coming from. The smug smirk grew wider when he caught sight of his blonde and casually leaned against the side of his mechanical black beauty. Sasuke was wearing a pale blue button down shirt and khaki shorts, brown sandals on his pale feet. Naruto wouldn't have thought much of it if the Uchiha wore that kind of clothes every day but Naruto couldn't remember the last time Sasuke had.

Once Naruto was close enough, he dropped his luggage handle and practically jumped into Sasuke's arms. With a quick kiss on the lips Naruto pulled back, grinning happily at Sasuke who was still smirking.

"Glad you're back Dobe," Sasuke told the blonde. "How was the show?" Naruto opened his mouth and immediately started telling the Uchiha about the Chicago motor show.

"It was so amazing Sasuke, there was this gorgeous Koenigsegg model I just couldn't take my eyes off of it." The blonde picked his luggage back up and followed Sasuke to the front of the car so he could put it in the trunk. "It was a sexy black, not orange though. Ooh, what I would do for an orange Koenigsegg anything." Sasuke took the luggage handle from the blonde and opened his Gallardo's trunk and set the luggage inside.

"They hardly ever paint any of their cars orange Usuratonkachi." Sasuke watched as Naruto immediately deflated, pouting at the other male.

"When I save enough money I'll buy myself a Koenigsegg and I'll get a custom paint job done." Naruto watched Sasuke open the hood and lifted one of his bags into it before doing the same with his other bag.

"You're saving up for a 1.2 million dollar car?" Sasuke asked as he shut the trunk door. "You don't even make half that in a year." Naruto frowned and leaned against the trunk, arms crossed over his chest.

"Shut up, Teme, I will get my hands on a Koenigsegg one way or another." The blonde confidently muttered. Put out, he watched Sasuke lean in closer to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, will you forgive me if I let you ride me in the drivers' seat again?" Sasuke smirked; the Uchiha knew Naruto wouldn't pass up a chance for getting some in the Lamborghini. Immediately, Naruto's frown morphed into a smile.

"Mm, that may not be enough. I might be able to if I get to drive the Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG all next week." Naruto smiled when Sasuke nodded without even thinking it over. Just when they were about to get in the car, another car pulled up behind the Gallardo and honked. Surprised, Naruto looked at the bright red paint job, the sleek red hood and his mouth dropped, he knew this car.

"Naruto, want a ride?" Gaara called out from the driver's seat of the car behind the Gallardo. A shock of red hair and an 'ai' tattoo on his head confirmed that it was Gaara in the car. Naruto was too shocked to answer at first; he was staring at the bright red vehicle then back at Gaara.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked; he came closer to the car even though he already knew who was inside it and ran a hand over the warm hood of the car. "Wait, are you serious? You're going to let me ride in your 2005 F430 Rosso Scuderia spider Ferrari? You never let me anywhere near this baby!" Naruto was too caught up in looking over the Ferrari to see Sasuke give Gaara a glare; the red head only smirked back.

"I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind. Right Sasuke?" Gaara asked, pale green eyes glanced over at the Uchiha before looking back at Naruto, his pale hand patting the leather seat next to him. Naruto's face lit up in delight, he ran to the passenger side of the car, hand gliding over the hood.

"Please Sasuke? I promise we can do it in the Gallardo on our next date, I'll see you at home, okay? Bye Sasuke!" Naruto called out to the Uchiha as he opened the car door and slid into the cool leather seat. Gaara revved the engine and pulled out into the street, leaving a frowning Sasuke and his Gallardo Lamborghini in the parking lane outside the airport.

Naruto waved back at Sasuke as they drove off, smiling excitedly. A question briefly passed through Naruto's mind, why was Sasuke mad about a car ride?

"Hey Gaara, did Sasuke seem pissed off about you coming to pick me up?" Naruto asked. He glanced over at Gaara before looking back at Sasuke who was getting smaller and smaller as they drove off.

"He lost a bet." Was all Gaara said, his eyes never straying from the road. Nodding at what Naruto assumed the bet was about he looked back at the tiny speck that was Sasuke who was sliding into the Gallardo.

He could always have sex in the Gallardo but this was a once in a lifetime chance for Naruto to be in Gaara's Ferrari. If Sasuke and Gaara had bet on which Naruto would choose it would be the Ferrari every time, especially since Gaara literally didn't let him within in a ten-foot radius of it. Shaking his head, he let his question slide, Sasuke was always jealous of other people when Naruto was paying other people more attention than him.

Once they got on the highway, Naruto turned to sit in his seat correctly, pulling the seatbelt over his body. His hands wandered over the leather of his seat, then moving up to the side of the door, the dashboard and then to the stick shift. Gaara's eyes glanced to the wandering hands before turning them back to the road. Naruto saw the look and he backed off the stick, grinning like a mad man.

"What? Scared I'm going to mess around with your baby?" Naruto sighed deeply, the wind on his face a welcome feeling as they sped around traffic. Gaara didn't respond right away, choosing instead to turn into the fast lane and pump up the speed to 95.

"I'll cut your fingers off if you mess with my Scuderia." Gaara muttered, Naruto chuckled and let his hands fall back to the leather seats.

"Right," Naruto replied. "So where are we going? This road leads out to the country right?" the blonde looked over to the redhead who once again didn't respond. Normally, if someone were this quiet Naruto would worry and start talking nonstop but this was Gaara he was talking to, if the blonde started talking too much the redhead would get seriously irritated and probably throw him out of the car.

Relaxing into the seat, Naruto let the purr of the engine soothe him, his eyes closed and he started to drift off. The plane ride had been long and he was feeling the jet lag even in a Ferrari he had seen dozens of times before but had never been allowed to sit in before. Now he was in it, being driven by the owner and he was falling asleep.

"Naruto." Gaara's voice broke through Naruto's daze. Blue eyes opened and he looked over to the driver and smiled. The redhead glanced over at him and stared for what seemed like eternity, which lasted a full three seconds before he turned his attention back to the road.

Blinking, Naruto straightened and looked out around them. Literally, all he could see was fields of grass and the closest car was a tiny spec behind them, how had they gotten so far?

"Did I fall asleep?" Naruto asked; he hadn't felt like he'd fallen asleep but for them to be this far out of city he must have.

"A while ago maybe." Gaara muttered. Naruto looked at the speedometer, they were going 105 and the wind was so loud he could hardly hear the redhead over it and the engine. Shifting, Naruto sighed happily, the purr of the engine was so smooth and loud Naruto could feel himself getting hard.

"Mm, Gaara I love this car." Naruto rolled his head on the headrest, fingers gripping the leather carefully; he didn't want to mark the beautiful car.

"I know." Gaara responded quietly. Naruto looked out at the grassy fields, the fresh air tickling his skin in a refreshing way. Suddenly a hand was on his knee, surprised Naruto looked down at his lap and just as he thought, Gaara had put a hand on his knee.

The car was slowing and when they were going at a snails pace of 35 they turned onto a dirt road and sped up again. At first, Naruto didn't know what to do with the hand on his knee, should he push it off or let it stay there? Naruto only had a couple seconds to think about the hand before Gaara removed it, moving it back to the steering wheel.

Before Naruto could sigh happily again, the car slowed down to a complete stop, they were in the middle of nowhere and Gaara turned the engine off.

"Uh, Gaara?" Naruto asked. He looked around but all he could see was overgrown grass and the only sound now was the wind gently caressing said grass. "What are we doing out here?" Gaara unbuckled his seat belt without saying a word and leaned over and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened, slightly chapped lips against his was not something he was expecting. When Naruto didn't respond Gaara turned the keys in the ignition again and started the engine, it purred to life and made Naruto shudder and moan. Now that the blonde was responding, Gaara stuck his tongue out and slid it over the blonde's lower lip. Surprisingly enough, Naruto opened his mouth and allowed the redhead to slip the slippery muscle into the blonde's orifice.

Another moan escaped Naruto's mouth as the red head mapped out his mouth, a tan hand coming up to grip the other male's shirt tightly. Then, as if Naruto suddenly realized who he was kissing, pulled away gasping for air.

"Gaara, what about Sasuke?" The blonde gasped out. Gaara stared at the blonde with emotionless green eyes, then smirked devilishly. He revved the engine and forcibly unbuckled the blonde's seat belt and pulled the blonde by his shirt onto his lap. Naruto was puddy in Gaara's lap as soon as the engine's purr hit his ears and the vibrations against his feet.

Reattaching his lips to the blonde's Gaara slid his tongue back into Naruto's mouth, tongue rubbing over the blonde's, coaxing him to play with the other. Moaning into the kiss, Naruto gripped Gaara's shirt and didn't even notice Gaara's pale hands quickly unbuttoning his own pale blue shirt, revealing the white wife beater beneath it.

"Mm, Naruto." Gaara moaned, he pulled the shirt down and attempted to pull it off but Naruto's arms were still clenching the red heads t-shirt. Forcefully the red head pushed the blonde on his lap against the steering wheel of the Ferrari, the car horn sounding loudly. This was enough to make Naruto let go of Gaara's shirt and said male stripped the blonde of his shirt.

With the engine still running, Naruto could only respond in a mess of moans and stunted gyrating of his hips, sitting in such a hot car with a sexy redhead ravishing him he couldn't think about anything other than sex.

"Gaara, I need it. Now." Naruto moaned as he tried to break the kiss, thrusting his hips into Gaara's in a frantic frenzy, it was enough to pull the blonde off the steering wheel so the horn stopped. Bright blue eyes opening once he realized at some point he had closed them, his intent to rid himself of his shirt only to find it had already been taken off and Gaara was sliding his wife beater up so he could take that off too.

The blonde momentarily thought that not knowing when he was being undressed was probably the start of a bad situation but the moment ended and Gaara had pulled away to strip the wife beater off. Before he could do anything, the redhead was nipping at his neck, sucking hard and revving the engine to melt Naruto back into a puddle of goo.

"Pants," Naruto whined. "I need to get my pants off." Gaara ignored him and continued to ravish the blonde's neck and collarbone. Straining to ignore the waves of pleasure and adrenaline he was receiving, Naruto pushed Gaara back against the seat and raised himself onto his knees, hands reaching for his belt and zipper of his pants.

The movement irritated Gaara and in retaliation he brought his hands to Naruto's hair and forced the blonde to kiss him, smashing their lips together almost brutally. Both men closed their eyes again, Naruto let the redhead abuse his mouth willingly as his hands fumbled with his belt buckle before managing to unbuckle it and forcing his zipper down.

Realizing that he had his pants undone, the blonde attempted to get off of his knees, hands pulled his pants down to release his erection. It had been a smart idea to go commando today. Still kissing Gaara, Naruto managed to half stand in the drivers seat, he got his pants down to his knees and tried to step out of them and managed to fall back down on Gaara, naked erection against clothed erection.

Surprised, Gaara let a low moan out, hips grinding upwards for more friction and made Naruto moan loudly before he pushed at the redhead's shoulders, trying to break the kiss for some much needed air. He found leverage in his legs after finding room for his knees to sit on either side of Gaara's, on the edge of the seat.

Unwillingly, Gaara let the blonde's hair go, relinquishing his grasp on those reddening lips. Naruto broke away and gasped for breath, head resting on the other's shoulder. After regaining his breath Gaara revved the engine again and watched as Naruto shuddered, hands travelling south to undo the other's pants.

"I want it." Naruto growled and gently bit the pale shoulder he was laying his head on. Finding the zipper of Gaara's pants, he undid the button and pulled the zipper down, he would have tried to slide the pants off while Gaara was still sitting but Gaara grabbed the tan hands and raised them to his shoulders.

Curiously, Naruto looked at Gaara, allowing the redhead to place his hands for him. Then, Gaara motioned for the blonde to stay still and Naruto did. Blue eyes watched as Gaara slid his shoes off and put them on the edge of his seat. As Gaara started to stand on the seat Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he was face to face with Gaara's crotch. Smirking at the blonde's expression he tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Move your foot back to the gas pedal and pound it to your hearts content while you suck me off." Gaara said quietly. He leaned back so his ass was against the top of the headrest. Naruto shivered at the demand and got harder, he had given blowjobs in cars before, but never like this where he had control of the car and it's engine.

Excitedly, Naruto pulled down Gaara's jeans and the first thing he noticed was that, like himself, Gaara had not worn underwear today. Trying to multitask, Naruto looked down to place his foot on the correct pedal and slowly pressed down. The engine revved in response, making Naruto shiver and let his eyes close in pleasure, a grunt from Gaara brought him back to his other task and he let his foot slip off the gas pedal.

Opening his eyes, Naruto focused on the erection in front of his face, he gently grasped it by it's base and brought his head closer, tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick the circumcised head. Naruto's mind wandered back to the car and he pushed down on the gas pedal again, the engine purred and Naruto sighed, breath ghosting over the swollen limb in his hand.

"Mm." Gaara groaned in response. His hips jerked forward a little to entice Naruto to continue and the blonde did, he took the whole head into his mouth and sucked. Skillfully, Naruto slowly took more and more into his mouth, letting his hand fall from the base. Sliding his tongue along it and sucking occasionally, moaning whenever he pressed down on the gas again and the engine purred for him.

Soon, Gaara tired of Naruto teasing him. He gripped the blonde hair and thrust his hips forward slowly, making the blonde take Gaara's entire dick into his mouth. Naruto didn't mind, he knew Gaara could never last long in foreplay; he was too impatient. When Gaara met no resistance he pulled out and thrust in again, faster this time.

Moaning as Gaara sped up the pace, Naruto breathed through his nose and pushed down harder on the gas pedal, the engine rumbling in response and the car humming in it's vibrations and Naruto shuddered, if he kept this up he would cum without even touching himself.

"Hmmm, mnn." Naruto made the sound out of the back of his throat since the rest of his mouth was filled with Gaara's rather large erection. Gaara, who was enjoying the blowjob thrust into Naruto's mouth one last time before pulling out, his hands slipping out of the soft blonde hair almost longingly. "I want it inside me, Gaara." Naruto huskily whispered, his hand coming back up to fist Gaara's dick as he looked up with lust-glazed eyes.

Who was Gaara to deny a sex god as sexy as Naruto sex? Sliding back down into the seat between Naruto's naked legs, he pulled Naruto close to him and attached his mouth to the tan skin that stretched over his collarbone. This made Naruto whine impatiently which quickly dissolved into a gasp of surprise when Gaara's hand found his erection.

"Turn around then." Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear. Fingers sliding down the naturally tan erection before letting it go, making the blonde shiver and scramble to turn around so he was facing the front window and steering wheel. With some minor bumping into the door of the Ferrari's horn, Naruto managed to sit on Gaara's lap facing the front of the car.

"Naruto," Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear, enjoying the shudder he got in response. "I don't have any lube or a condom in this car." It took a few seconds for the information to sink in but Naruto just grinned and rolled his hips against the redhead's leg.

"Since when did you ever carry a condom or lube anywhere? You enjoy doing it rough as much as I do." Naruto retorted, Gaara grinned back and grabbed Naruto by the hips and pulled him closer. Naruto took that as an opportunity to raise himself up, both his hands on the sides of the seat and Gaara's hands lifting him up.

Taking one of his hands off of the seat, Naruto spit into his hand and blindly groped for the redhead's erection. Once he found it, he started to lower himself down onto Gaara's lap, making sure he fisted it a few times first and was positioned correctly. As soon as the head of Gaara's dick was pushing against the ring of muscles of Naruto's ass the blonde pushed down quicker.

"Aah," Naruto let out a pained sigh. He had forgotten that initial pain of being entered without lube or proper preparation in light of the Ferrari but now it was back with a physical vengeance. "Fuck." Naruto hissed as he continued to push himself onto the redhead's dick, it hurt like a bitch.

Before Naruto could seat himself on the pale thighs of his current lover, Gaara stopped him by tightening his grip on the tan waist. Surprised, Naruto turned his head to look at the male.

"Don't push yourself." Gaara ordered. Green eyes locked on the sight of his dick halfway up Naruto's ass. Nodding, Naruto turned around again, leaning forward to grip the steering wheel and pulled himself up. Naruto continued at this pace for a minute, getting used to being filled without the aid of lube, wincing every few seconds until his muscles relaxed and it started to feel pleasurable.

Once it did he started to go deeper, pushing himself down a little farther with each thrust, sighs and short gasps escaped his lips, all while Gaara's hands rested on his hips. Almost suddenly Gaara's grip tightened again and before he could ask what was wrong the redhead had pulled Naruto all the way down on his cock.

Blue eyes widened, pleasure traveling up his spine so quickly he could only make the gesture of screaming, mouth wide open but his vocal chords had been shocked into silence. From there Gaara pushed Naruto's upper body down, the blonde's chest lying uncomfortably on the top of the steering wheel as Gaara readjusted himself on the seat.

With one foot on the seat and the other next to Naruto's, Gaara had Naruto by the hips and pulled out before quickly pushing back in, starting a fast and unrelenting pace. Yeah, Naruto thought to himself as he overcame his shock, Gaara had no patience. Trying to make himself more comfortable, one of Naruto's feet slid back until it could go no further, the other sliding up to the gas pedal.

Both men jumped when the engine roared to life again, they both had completely forgotten the car was still on. Surprised, Naruto pulled his foot off the pedal and tried to readjust but Gaara wouldn't let him, the red head smirked and picked his pace up again, pounding into the prostate of his lovely blonde and Naruto could only place his foot down on the gas pedal again to even have some resistance against the powerful thrusts.

"Ah, mmmm-hah." Naruto moaned. The engine revved again, the wheel and dashboard humming in tune with it and the blonde was melting on the spot from overstimulation. Gaara, who could feel the car just as well as Naruto, knew what was going on, his blonde was clenching so tightly around him it wouldn't be much longer before he came.

Pushing for his own completion, Gaara found new vigor to fasten the pace. Ramming into Naruto so hard both their bodies lurched forward, the engine getting louder and Naruto's ass getting tighter.

"Fu-ahh! Gaara, gonna cum!" Naruto gasped out. His hands sprawled on the dashboard as he tried to find some purchase to grasp, he didn't find anything on the dashboard so he lifted his whole upper body, arms reaching for the top of he front window. He grasped the rim of the window and held on for dear life, his abdomen pressing against the car horn with every powerful thrust from his red haired lover.

Gaara only grunted his acknowledgment; too busy focusing on finishing them both off, he was so close, just a little longer. The engine grew deafening, the horn going so loud the redhead almost didn't hear his lover cry out his name as he came, body arching upwards, abdomen against the car horn making it blare loudly. Gaara knew there would be a mess to clean up but he couldn't care at the moment, as he was so close to his own completion.

What Gaara could feel, on the other hand, was Naruto tense up, ass muscles literally holding him inside of the blonde. The delicious friction was enough for him to cum, so the redhead did, moaning out Naruto's name in the chaos of noise.

It took a few seconds after their climax for them to move, Naruto's foot slipped off the gas pedal and hands fell back down to the dashboard, his body going lax and the horn being released from it's abuse. Gaara let his hands encircle the blonde's waist and pulled him back down onto the seat with him, the blonde gasped as Gaara's softening length was still inside of him.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Gaara asked. After some minor adjustments the redhead helped Naruto off of him and into the passenger seat where the blonde collapsed in a heap.

"Nah, I'll just be a little sore tomorrow." Naruto sighed happily, a dreamy look on his face. "That was the best welcome home present ever." Gaara leaned down and picked up their pants and shirts, he tossed the wife beater and button up shirt over to the blonde, then the pants.

"There's two more waiting for you." Gaara told the blonde as he put on his own t-shirt and shimmied into his pants. Naruto turned to stare wide-eyed at the redhead, in the middle of pulling on his wife beater.

"You're shitting me, there's more?" Naruto asked incredulously. Gaara just smirked and zipped up his pants.

"Let's just say, Sasuke lost a very important bet." Gaara replied. He put the car in reverse and backed down the road, looking back the entire way down. Naruto quickly pulled on his shirt and pulled on his pants before buckling up and watching them back out of the road.

"What kind of bet was it?" Naruto asked. They pulled back out onto the road and started driving down it again, as if nothing had happened. A bright light lit up on the dashboard, followed by a beeping sound, it was the gaslight. Naruto looked over and frowned.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to waste all of your gas." Naruto sat up straighter, looking worried but Gaara waved it off. "And what about under the steering wheel? We kind of made a mess."

"Gas isn't a problem." The redhead said. He kept his eyes on the road while his hand moved to open the cup holder in between the two seats where he had a package of Kleenex. In the distance, not even a mile away was a gas station. Naruto turned to look where Gaara was and narrowed his eyes when he realized what was in the distance, then widened when he saw the Kleenex.

"You son of a bitch, you had it all planned out didn't you?" Naruto couldn't help but grin; Gaara had gone and done all this just so he could have sex in the Ferrari.

"Didn't you have fun though?" Gaara asked, Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, it was mind blowing sex." Naruto relaxed into the passenger seat, still enjoying the afterglow even though his ass was hurting just a bit. They pulled into the gas station, getting a surprised look from a BMW and the man outside pumping gas.

Gaara parked the car and stopped the engine and got out, he opened the gas tank and pulled out his credit card from his back pocket. Naruto continued to relax in the passenger seat, dozing as the afternoon sun warmed him, he could feel something dripping between his ass cheeks and he blushed.

"Naruto." Gaara called out. Said blonde looked up at the redhead, the blush still making it's way to his ears. Smirking, Gaara put the nozzle into the tank and let it run, and then swiftly he walked to the other side of the car and leaned over the passenger door so he could kiss the blonde on the lips. "You're so cute when you blush." He said, still smirking when he pulled away from the chaste kiss. Naruto's blush deepened.

"S-shut up!" Naruto swatted the redhead away and refused to look at him while the car was still getting gas. When the nozzle stopped automatically, Gaara returned to the other side of the car and unhooked it. After recapping the tank Gaara got in and started the engine, driving back to the suburbs of their city.

Throughout the trip back Naruto sighed, content and happy sighs. Naruto would have started up a one sided conversation but he was much to content with the effects of sex still coursing through his veins.

It took maybe twenty minutes to get back into the city, another fifteen to reach the suburbs where Naruto's other two presents were waiting for them. Gaara drove into a very familiar neighborhood, pulled into a well-known driveway of a three story mansion-looking house.

"My presents are at home? What did you get me? A dog?" Naruto asked; Gaara just glanced over at the blonde before parking in the driveway behind the house. "Aren't you going to park it in the garage?" Naruto asked. Gaara turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"I will later." Gaara answered. He walked around to the passenger side to help the blonde out, who was still feeling like pile of goo, or maybe something like jello. Helping Naruto to the electronic keypad Gaara punched in the access code and waited patiently for the garage door to open.

"Can't you just put me to bed? I can always open my presents later." Naruto tried to convince the redhead but Gaara wouldn't listen to him, instead when the door opened he helped Naruto walk inside. They passed by dozens of shiny, expensive cars, from Porches' to Lamborghini's and Ferrari's, most of them Naruto had had sex in, some, he thought longingly, were yet to be properly introduced to Naruto's libido.

"But one of them was specially prepared by Sasuke." Gaara muttered.

"Gaara, whatever Sasuke did he can do again, I just want to sleep." Naruto continued to attempt to get away without physically fighting but Gaara just ignored him, like normal.

"Where is Sasuke anyway? That's the Gallardo right…there, holy fuck." Naruto looked over the cars and then at the end of the egotistically long garage was a bright orange 2009 Koenigsegg CCXr edition, it's sleek hood and the Koenigsegg symbol right in front of the two tired males, sitting innocently next to the Gallardo.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto whispered, mostly to himself. He stared open mouthed at the car in complete shock.

"It's present number two and here comes number three right now." Gaara looked over to the door that led to the rest of the house, standing in the doorway was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. Naruto, who was still staring at the car couldn't even tear his eyes away from the orange beauty. Gaara ended up having to wave the Uchiha over to stand in front of the car.

Naruto saw Sasuke move into his line of vision but he couldn't focus on the other male, not with the car still sitting there like it actually was in the garage. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the car's hood, effectively catching Naruto's attention.

"Naruto." Sasuke seductively called out, Naruto found himself looking into Sasuke's eyes before taking in what the Uchiha was wearing. A short black skirt with a sleeveless black top covered with a small apron, it was a maid's outfit that reached to Sasuke's butt cheeks. There were separate sleeves he had on his upper arms and a maid hat on his head.

Sasuke slid himself up onto the car's hood and leaned back, exposing his underwear that was a frilly, lace edged and mostly see through, thong. As Naruto's eyes travelled south they widened and suddenly the blonde was achingly hard again.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto called out, too stunned to move any closer to the car or his boyfriend. So Sasuke took it upon himself to get off the car and strut towards the blonde in black four-inch heels.

"Damn Sasuke, maybe you should bottom more often. You're a sexier maid than I thought you would be." Gaara smirked while looking the Uchiha over; Sasuke just shot him a glare before turning back to Naruto. "Heh, still upset you lost the bet?" Gaara asked but the question seemed rhetorical since Sasuke didn't reply.

"Naruto-sama, are you alright? Your nose is bleeding quite profusely." Sasuke huskily whispered, he leaned up close to Naruto's face with half closed eyes, licking his lips teasingly even though he could tell Naruto was already hard and wouldn't really need too play with their lover much longer.

"Fuck." Was all Naruto managed to get out; he tightened his grip on Gaara's shoulder. He could feel his legs shaking and didn't want to collapse. How could Sasuke make a word like 'profusely' sound so sexy?

"I can do that Naruto-sama, would you like to fuck me or would you prefer if I fucked you in this maid's outfit?" Sasuke asked, he grabbed a Kleenex from Gaara's open hand to wipe away the blood dripping from the blonde's nose. Naruto couldn't stop staring; having his boyfriend in a maid's outfit was fucking sexy.

"So this," Naruto motioned towards Sasuke. "Was the losing side of the bet?" He asked, Sasuke and Gaara nodded.

"Whoever you chose to go home with won, winner got hot dirty car sex with you and loser got the maid outfit." Gaara explained. Sasuke gave the redhead a glare.

"And Gaara's a fucking cheater, bringing the only car he owned that he hadn't fucked you in." Sasuke muttered darkly. Gaara opened his mouth to retort but Naruto stopped him.

"The bet doesn't matter anymore," Naruto whined. "I'm so hard and there is a fucking orange Koenigsegg in the garage. Threesome in the car, now!" Both Sasuke and Gaara smirked; they knew their blonde had a fetish for cars, especially Koenigsegg's painted in his favorite color.


End file.
